


Lucky I'm in Love With My Best Friend

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autistic Keith (Voltron), Autistic Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and a little Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Jason Mraz - Freeform, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, M/M, Other, Song fic, Tall Lance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Keith (Voltron), lucky - Freeform, short keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: The second time Keith is asked to sing, he doesn't even think twice.





	Lucky I'm in Love With My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean for this to become a series but it did.

 "Keith, babe, I'm _bored_ ," Lance groaned, sounding more like a child than any _actual_ child Keith had ever come in contact with.  
  
"Good for you," Keith replied from where he was so comfortably lounging on his boyfriend's lap. They had originally planned to take a nap, but that idea seemingly launched itself out the window when Lance realised he wasn't all that tired.  
  
"I'm wounded that you don't care more about my unrelenting boredom," The Cuban boy said, his words being muffled by the mop of black hair belonging to his boyfriend. Keith simply hummed in response, not because he was tired, but because he just wasn't in the mood for Lance's antics.  
  
 After a few minutes of silence, Lance got an idea.  
  
"Do you want to sing again? Because I think I have a song in mind," The taller boy offered. Keith lifted his head from his boyfriend's chest and looked him in the eye. Lance had that familiar twinkle in his eye and Keith couldn't bring himself to fight it.  
  
"Fine..." Keith sighed and Lance all but whooped in happiness. The two of them made their way to the common room, Lance bringing his guitar and the two of them notifying the others on the ship as they passed each of their respective hangout areas. Finally, the two of them walked up to their "stage," both opting to stand.  
  
 "So, almighty Lancelot, what song did you have in mind?" The shorter boy questioned, chuckling to himself at the nickname.  
  
Rather than answering, however, Lance began to strum his guitar and tap his foot in time. Keith smiled at the song, feeling like it fit perfectly for them.

_"Do you hear me, I'm talking to you, Across the water, Across the deep, blue ocean, Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying,"_

 Lance began the song, his voice as suave and confident as you'd imagine, flashing a toothy grin as he sang every word. The other paladins cheered at the unexpected duet they were witnessing.

  _"Boy, I hear you in my dreams, I feel you whisper across the sea, I keep you with me in my heart, You make it easier when life gets hard,"_

Keith continued, singing just as angelicly as the last time, making Lance wonder how in the world he got so lucky. Pidge, who had been sitting in Hunk's lap, couldn't keep their loving smile hidden for long, as they looked at their boyfriend in a way reminiscent of cheesy scene from a Chick flick.

  _"Lucky I'm in love with my best friend, Lucky to have been where I have been, Lucky to be coming home again,"_

The two sang together, smiling and barely holding back giggles when Lance made an overdramatic expression as if he was part of some competition. The two of them weren't sure when Shiro and Allura had started dancing, only noticing when Allura almost fell as a result of Shiro twirling her around. Hunk and Pidge giggled at the couple as they too stood up and began dancing, literally as if no one was watching.

  _"They don't know how long it takes, Waiting for love like this, Every time we say goodbye I wish we had one more kiss, I'll wait for you, I promise I will,"_

As Lance and Keith sang, Coran simply stared at the dancing couples in front of him, a far off look in his eye as if if he was deep in thought. A smile made it's way onto his face and little wrinkles formed at the corners of his eyes.

_"Lucky I'm in love with my best friend, Lucky to have been where I have been, Lucky to be coming home again, Lucky we're in love in every way, Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed, Lucky to be coming home someday"  
_

 As the paladins and Allura danced around, similarly to the last time they had done this, Coran still deep in thought, possibly remembering Altea, maybe thinking about his partner from long ago, Lance and Keith danced around as best they could with Lance still playing the guitar. 

  _"And so I'm sailing through the sea, To an island where we'll meet, You'll hear the music fill the air, I'll put a flower in your hair, Though the breezes through the trees, Move so pretty you're all I see, As the world keeps spinning round, You hold me right here right now"_

Lance suddenly decided to put his guitar down, and Keith would have stopped singing, but Lance kept going, so Keith never faultered. Lance then walked over to his boyfriend and laid his hands on Keith's hips, swaying the two of them side to side in a part of slow dance while they continued singing, albeit slightly quieter now that they were concentrated on each other as well. The shorter boy put his arms around Lance's waist, clutching the back of his jacket like a lifeline, never wanting the moment to end. 

  _"Lucky I'm in love with my best friend, Lucky to have been where I have been, Lucky to be coming home again, I'm lucky we're in love in every way, Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed, Lucky to be coming home someday"_

Even as the song ended, the two never seperated, rop engrossed to even notice the others leaving the room. Keith leaned his head on Lance's chest letting a few silent tears fall and leave a wet patch on his shirt. Lance leaned down and, as creepy as it may sound, inhaled the scent of Keith's hair. It smelled like lavender, shampoo,

Leather,

Keith.

 


End file.
